All That's Done's Forgiven
by TooMuchPressure88
Summary: Songfic "Forgiven" by Within Temptation. About Stan and Kyle. NOT SLASH!


Couldn't save you from the start

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_Can you forgive me for trying again_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Oh, time has passed you by_

I wish Kyle were with me. I'm all alone in the cold world. My happiness has vanished from my soul. My happiness was Kyle. My best friend in the world is gone. Gone forever like the days come and go. Only yesterday was I talking to him, about the small things. Things that didn't really matter, but seem so important to me now. I thought we'd always be together; we'd always be friends. We were together through thick and thin.

Ooooh for so long I've tried to shield you from the world Ooooh you couldn't face the freedom on your own

He was the greatest person I'd ever met. Out of all the people in the world, the evil people, the bad, Kyle was the one to go. Kyle- the boy who always tried his best to help. Kyle- the smartest kid in our class. Kyle- the one who cared for everyone, his friends, his family, everyone. Now there's nothing more he can do. I step in a puddle left over from the rain storm last night.

"Stan, I think it's going to rain. Do you think the concert's gonna be canceled?" Kyle says, looking back at me from the window.

"No way dude, we're gonna get there if it kills us."

And it did. Kyle's gone, and my soul went with him.

Here I am left in silence

It's all my fault! If I hadn't wanted to go to that concert so damn bad, Kyle would be here next to me, laughing about a joke I just said. We'd be looking for a movie to see this weekend, or coming up with a prank to pull on Cartman. I wouldn't be on the street with a song stuck in my head.

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside

All that's done's forgiven

My phone begins to vibrate. I see it's my mom. She's probably worried that I'm not home. I don't answer. I don't want to go home yet. I never want to go back home. Kyle was just there yesterday. I look up at the darkening sky.

Watch the clouds driftin' away

Still the sun can't warm my face

I know it was destined to go wrong

You were looking for the great escape

to chase your demons away

The swing creaks above me. How did I get here? To the park? In this situation? Without Kyle? This shouldn't be happening. Not to me. He was the best friend I've ever had.

"Look at that, Stan!" Kyle exclaims, pointing excitedly at a tree in the park. I look up to find a small bird in a nest. In it are three small white eggs. "One day, Stan, those bird will be just like their mom. All grown up and flying. It's a great experience to watch them grow."

I guess I don't get to watch Kyle grow. He no longer has his entire life ahead of him. He can no longer wake up to find the sun gleaming through his window, making a small rainbow in the air. He can't feel the cold outside, and make foggy clouds with his breath. He can't watch those birds grow up. I get up and walk to the tree with the nest. It's old and abandoned. I get a sick feeling in my stomach.

Ooooh for so long I tried to shield you from the world

Ooooh you couldn't face the freedom on your own

And here I am left in silence

The wind picks up around me, stirring the grass and trees around me. I pull my hat over my ears. Now my body feels like my heart: cold. I run through the basketball courts. The ones Kyle and me had been playing at yesterday. The nets blow slightly in the breeze. I wonder if anyone has played since me and Kyle yesterday. I find an abandoned ball by the playground. Abandoned like I am.

I've been so lost since you've gone

Why not me before you

Why did fate deceive me

Everything turned out so wrong

Why did you leave me in silence?

I dribble the ball a couple times and shoot it. It misses. No doubt because of the wind. I let the ball roll toward a pole. It's bright orange, just like Kyle's hair. I hate that everything reminds me of Kyle.

You gave up the fight

You left me behind

All that's done's forgiven

You'll always be mine

I know deep inside.

But this isn't what Kyle wanted. He wanted me to be happy. He wouldn't have wanted me to mope around like I'm doing. I need to move on. I pick the ball up again and shoot it. Despite all of the wind howling around me, the ball goes straight into the hoop. As one tear slides down my cheek, four words come out my mouth:

"All that's done's forgiven."

Short little songfic. Yeah, I didn't say what exactly happened to Kyle. I don't exactly know myself. I had something in my mind while I was writing it, but I forgot :D:D:D


End file.
